A Heart in the Crosshares
by Falcyon
Summary: Coco asks Velvet out on a date! Let's see what shenanigans occur! This is my first ever story, so ratings and criticism are deeply appreciated. [Rated M for cursing and blatant smut]


**Hello, everyone! Welcome to the insanity that is my writing! As this is my first story ever submitted, constructive criticism is appreciated. **  
><strong>Coco asks Velvet out on a date. What shenanigans will occur? Read on to find out! Requested by u/RWBY_RPG_Maker on Reddit for the /r/RWBY Fan Art/Fan Fic Exchange 2: Electric Booogaloo!**  
><strong>As is customary, I do NOT own RWBY. Monty Oum and Roosterteeth get that awesome responsibility.<strong> 

When the forecast had said Vale would be hit with a storm, nobody expected it to be on this magnitude. People who were unfortunate to be caught outside were running for shelter in a panic. The wind howled with the rage of a dragon with Irritable Bowel Syndrome. Rain smashed into every surface possible, creating quite a deafening roar. However, the one sound that could be heard over all else was the terrified squeal originating from a certain brunette rabbit Faunus attending Beacon Academy.

**"YOU _WHAT_?!"**

Coco sighed. "Vel," she said again calmly, "I'm asking you out on a date."

Velvet had fallen off her bed in the outcry and landed hard on her behind. She picked herself up off the floor, straightening out her bunny pajamas. Despite the hair and ears covering Velvet's face, Coco could still see the blush. It was adorable, and as such, one of many quirks and mannerisms about Velvet that attracted Coco to her in the first place.

"I-I-I-I…," Velvet brushed her hair out of her eyes curled into a ball on her bed, confirming that her face was, indeed, more scarlet than her last name. Velvet looked around the dorm nervously. Fox and Yatsuhashi were gone, already out eating breakfast. Rain continued to patter against the windows. Coco grinned and twirled the orange highlight in her hair around her finger out of habit. Velvet inhaled deeply. She had a sneaking suspicion that Coco already knew she had a secret crush on her. Well, not so secret anymore. She drew up all her courage to say a single word.

"Sure," Velvet murmured.

"What was that," Coco asked, leaning forward and cupping her hand around her ear.

"I'll go on a date with you."

Coco hugged Velvet tightly and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Tonight," she said. "Six-thirty. Airship docks. Now get dressed, it's time for breakfast."

Coco waited for Velvet to get dressed in her school uniform before flipping her signature beret on to her head, where it landed perfectly. Velvet gained a huge confidence boost starting that morning, and it showed in her new proud swagger as she walked with Coco to breakfast.

The team ate breakfast together. Coco announced to the rest of the team what was going on. Fox and Yatsuhashi simply nodded, congratulating the two.

"You two make a cute couple," Fox said.

"You are looking quite lively today," Yatsuhashi spoke up. "I take it this change in mood is due to the previously mentioned development in your relationship with Coco?"

"Yeah," Velvet smiled sweetly. "I great - oh crap. I forgot to call my dad! He wanted to check in on me this morning! Be right back!"

Velvet received another quick kiss from Coco and stood up, taking her Scroll out of her blazer pocket. She went out into the entrance hall and dialed her father. They talked for a solid fifteen minutes. Mr. Scarlatina was excited that Velvet had gotten a girlfriend. He was a laid back, progressive man, so he wasn't too surprised that his daughter was attracted to another woman. Velvet said goodbye and hung up, feeling even better about herself than before. Nothing could spoil her good mood. Then Cardin Winchester decided to stick his ugly crooked nose – along with the rest of his team – into her business.

"So," Cardin chuckled menacingly as he loomed over her, "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with your team. The freak gets even freakier. It's weird; I didn't take you for that kind of girl. I mean, is your butch girlfriend the one on-"

"Would you kindly go fuck yourself, Cardin," Velvet said quietly. Like I said earlier, nobody, especially this pompous-ass dickhead, was going to ruin her good mood. Cardin was taken aback. He'd always gotten his way with bullying Velvet. Nobody ever did anything to stop him before, and now this _filth_ was standing up for herself? He wouldn't stand for it.

"The fuck did you just say to me?"

"You heard me," Velvet replied calmly. "Fuck off."

"You little BITCH!" Cardin roared, reaching for her sensitive ears. If he could yank on them, she would stop with the comebacks.

Velvet saw this and promptly leapt over Cardin, taking full advantage of her Faunus heritage. Cardin looked up at her, dumbfounded. Why was she fighting back? As Velvet reached the zenith of her jump, she grabbed his face and used her momentum to throw him back toward his lackeys and propel herself back into a fighting position. The whole team toppled over, confused. By now the whole dining hall was focused on the fight, silent. Cardin was the first to recover. As he scrambled up, Velvet decided Cardin had gone too far.

"I've had enough of you and your bullshit! Judging at how rotten you guys are, shouldn't your team name be pronounced 'curdle?' C'mon, fight me! I'm not taking your shit anymore!"

Cardin was fuming. That curdle remark really sunk in and pissed him off to the point where his rage started to blind him.

"BREAK HIS LEGS," Nora Valkyrie, the over-excitable First-Year yelled, breaking the silence.

"C'mere, you bitch," Cardin yelled, pulling out his mace and charging her.

Velvet dodged to her left, landing on top of a table. She took advantage of her surroundings and kicked a plate of pancakes into his back, leaving a stick, syrupy mess all over his armor.

"Come on," Velvet teased as Cardin reacted to the hot maple syrup running down his back, "you can't keep using the same insult over and over again. It'll get stale. Try something different for once."

Cardin smashed his mace into the table with a grunt, smashing one side and catapulting Velvet thirty meters into the air. Velvet twirled gracefully, turning into a brown tornado as she fell right back onto Cardin. She lashed out with her foot and broke Cardin's nose. He screamed in pain, fighting through the snot and blood flowing steadily from his face. Velvet picked him up by the arm, snapped it, and swung him around, releasing him at just the right moment. His body crashed into the rest of Team CRDL. They all laid in an unconscious heap.

"Velvet Scarlatina," a stern voice made everyone in the room jump. Glynda Goodwitch stood fuming in the entrance to the dining hall. "What on Remnant did you do?"

Coco got up from the table to defend Velvet. "Ma'am, Velvet was standing up for herself. Team CRDL has been harassing her all year, and Velvet finally decided to fight back Nobody else has done anything about it, and frankly, I'm surprised the teachers haven't picked up on this either."

The rest of the hall murmured in embarrassed agreement. Professor Goodwitch angrily stormed up to the unconscious team and waved her riding crop, levitating them into the air. "Seeing as everyone is in a… unanimous agreement, I will deal with these bullies personally. Miss Scarlatina, I would like you to see the Headmaster about this."

Velvet nodded, surprised at herself. As Goodwitch turned to leave, the hall erupted into cheers and applause. One table, housing two freshman teams was especially lively: RWBY and JNPR were easily the loudest supporters in the crowd. Velvet blushed as Coco sauntered up, put her arm around her waist, and kissed her. Catcalls erupted from many tables. Velvet blushed harder.

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully, other than the new praise her fellow students gave her. She was back to her normal shy and quiet self. Once classes got out, Velvet immediately rushed back to her dorm to get ready. It was 3:30. She had just over 2 hours to get ready. She showered and brushed her hair to the point where it was silky-smooth. Velvet decided to get dressed in her most stylish clothes she had been saving for a possible date. She wore brown canvas shoes, dark blue jeans, and a black tee-shirt. She also had a brown leather jacket, which she wore open. Velvet wore the gold stitched heart necklace her mother had given her for her 18th birthday. She decided on a little make-up, not much more than what she usually wore, but enough to be noticeably different.

The storm had died down by now, and the sun was setting, giving the sky an amazing assortment of color. The clear areas of the sky had a brilliant orange hue, and the receding storm clouds were bright pink. Coco was waiting patiently at the entrance to the airship, dressed in her usual attire but had abandoned her bandolier and wore a coffee colored skirt instead of her usual pants. She let out a wolf-whistle as Velvet walked up.

"Damn, girl," Coco exclaimed. "You look amazing!"

"Thanks," Velvet replied sheepishly. "I like your skirt. It's a nice change!"

"You ready?"

"Lead the way."

They boarded the airship headed to Vale. Coco led Velvet to a fancy restaurant downtown named the Little Rooster. It was quaint and peaceful, with a fun atmosphere. The waiter had an interesting accent and a large nose. He made a fool out of himself constantly, but was a really hard worker, easily serving most of the tables himself. Velvet enjoyed a small salad while Coco had chicken parmesan. The food was the best either had eaten in a while, as they were used to eating the complementary cafeteria food at Beacon. After the main course, they split a slice of Velvet's favorite kind of cake: Red Velvet. She and Coco enjoyed it and ended up getting a second slice to bring back for the rest of the team. They left the restaurant with happy stomachs and a good mood. It was dark when they left and the wind was starting to pick back up.

"Vel," Coco said as they walked back to the airship docks, "I knew you had a crush on me."

Velvet turned red. Damn, that was the third time that day!

"I… uh… you know… um…," Velvet stumbled over her words.

"You talk in your sleep. A lot. Especially during the steamy parts of your dreams."

Velvet shut up. She wanted to shrivel up right there.

"To be honest," Coco continued, "I think you're easily the hottest girl on campus. Especially in your combat attire. Dat Bunnybooty don't lie." Coco lightly patted Velvet's ass. Velvet let out a small "_eep!_" and jumped.

They walked in silence a little longer and boarded the airship headed back to Beacon. Velvet stared at Coco, the gears turning quickly in her head. Coco liked her back! Well, of course! You don't ask someone on a date unless you like them. Velvet trembled half out of fear and half out of excitement. As luck would have it, another storm hit just as the airship docked. Coco and Velvet sprinted back to the building, screaming and laughing in the torrential downpour. They made it to the entrance. However, both were thoroughly drenched.

"We should get out of these wet clothes quickly," Coco exclaimed as they walked through the halls back to their dorm.

"Don't want to catch pneumonia," Velvet added.

Velvet took a page out of Coco's book and walked just a little bit ahead of her. She started sauntering, saying her hips a bit more than usual. The wet jeans stuck to and accented the shape of her butt. Coco practically had a heart attack. Velvet was seducing her! Well, two could play at that game! Coco took her scarf off and wrapped it around Velvet's waist, pulling her in close and playfully rubbing Velvet's sensitive bunny ears. Velvet shuddered with delight.

"Mmmmm…," she moaned.

Coco had pretty much sealed the deal right then and there. Just outside the door, Velvet whipped around and smashed her lips into Coco's, knocking the beret off her head. Coco attacked her with equal ferocity, grabbing Velvet's head and pulling her closer. Velvet placed her hands on Coco's hips and pushed their bodies together. Coco expertly fished her Scroll out of her pocket and blindly found the command to unlock the door. The two continued their make-out session as they neared Velvet's bed, stripping their layers off as they went. They collapsed on to the bed, Velvet taking charge and grabbing Coco's ass.

Velvet groaned and opened her eyes. Was that all a dream? The rain pattered lightly on the window, creating a calming atmosphere. She couldn't see Coco anywhere. Not in Velvet's bed and not in her own. Then she felt a warm body press up to her back.

"Mornin' sleepy-head," purred Coco.

"Hey," came Velvet's sleepy reply.

"I love you"

"I love you, too."

"Goin' back to sleep."

Coco fell asleep immediately. Velvet felt her chest rise and fall as it pushed against her back.

"Sunday morning rain is falling…

Steal some cover, share some skin…" Velvet sang quietly to herself, smiling, before snuggling up into Coco and drifting off into her dreams.

**So... yeah. I hope you enjoyed this smutty adventure! It's also my birthday, so there's that! Have a great day, and I'll hopefully be back soon with another silly (hopefully less sexually explicit) short!**  
><strong>-Falcyon-<strong>


End file.
